Homes are becoming more connected with the proliferation of computing devices, such as desktop and laptop computers, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. As these computing devices continue to evolve, many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with the computing devices, such as through touch, gestures, and speech. With speech interaction, the devices may be operated essentially “hands free.”
To implement speech interaction, devices are commonly equipped with a microphone to receive voice input from a user and a speech recognition component to recognize and understand the voice input. Devices also commonly include a speaker to emit audible responses to the user. However, many existing devices have limited sound output and/or non-uniform sound distribution.
Also, devices typically have a standard or uniform appearance, offering little to no customization. However, with the rise of voice controlled devices, consumers may seek to customize an appearance of their device.